


Birthday Drabbles

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, EXID (Band), f(x)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote for my birthday because I wanted an excuse to write a few of my favorite girl groups. Enjoy! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matchmaker ( f(x): Amber/Krystal)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Matchmaker  
> Group: f(x)  
> Pairing: Krystal/Amber, side but not quite Taemin/Kai  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 577  
> Summary: Soojung thinks she would make an awesome matchmaker, Amber disagrees.

Soojung groans, massaging her temples as a last-ditch effort to ease the tension throbbing just below the surface of her skin. One of these days she might actually punch Taemin right in the face, best friend or not, if he keeps whining at her. It's not her fault Jongin has been spending so much time with the new kid in their dance class, Sehun she thinks, thus interrupting her two friends precious time together. It's not like he's taking her advice to talk to Jongin, instead choosing to mope around and whine at her.

She's had just about enough, especially when more often than not, the conversation turns into how lucky Soojung is to have Amber. Every time Soojung wants to scoff, maybe even roll her eyes and tell him it's not as though her and Amber were born dating. They had to navigate the road of figuring out they liked each other and getting together just like every other person in a relationship.

This time, when Soojung sighs, it's just in time for Amber to hear as she reappears from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa. Her eyebrows climb up her forehead, but she doesn't say anything until after she's handed one of the drinks over and sunk down onto the couch.

"Let me guess, Taemin?" Amber asks, moving her cocoa to her left hand so she can drape her right arm comfortably over Soojung's shoulders.

"Ding ding ding," Soojung answers unenthusiastically. "He's still whining over Jongin _'abandoning'_ him."

"Come on, Soojung, he's upset." Amber offers, taking a sip from her mug.

Soojung leans into Amber more heavily, resting her cheek on Amber's shoulder. "I know, but he asks for advice then doesn't listen to me. I've told him to tell Jongin more than once now, because he won't know what could happen if he doesn't try. Maybe if I gave him an ultimatum? Give him a week to tell Jongin and if he doesn't then I will?"

It sounds as good as any of the plans she's had so far, so Soojung pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts typing. She types up the message quickly, rereads it a few times to make sure Taemin will take her seriously, then hits send.

"Okay, look." Amber shifts forward to put her cup down, then sits back again so her focus is entirely on Soojung. "No offense, but I really don't want to be involved in this."

"That's fine," Soojung shrugs, tilting her head when she feels fingers start to comb through her hair gently. "By the end of this week, it'll hopefully be done with."

Amber lets out a suffering sigh, stopping her hand to look at Soojung judgmentally.

"What?"

"Are you really going to tell Jongin at the end of the week if Taemin doesn't?"

Soojung squirms a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable with the question and look Amber is still giving her. "Oh, fine. No, I won't tell him, happy?"

"Yes, thank you." Amber squeezes Soojung's shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Trust me, it'll happen when it's meant to happen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll just have to wait and see."

Soojung digs her phone back out when she feels it vibrate, pulling up the incoming text and freezing.

When Amber looks at her questioningly, Soojung gives a nervous giggle. "Um, oops?"

**From:** Jonginnie  
 **To:** Soojung  
 _let me guess wrong person? what does taemin need to tell me??_


	2. Wedding Cake (AOA: Seolhyun/Hyejeong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wedding Cake  
> Group: AOA  
> Pairing: Seolhyun/Hyejeong  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 453  
> Summary: Seolhyun never imagined she would be making a cake with Hyejeong, never mind one for their wedding.

"Unnie!" Seolhyun whines, pouting at Hyejeong. Hyejeong is off to the side, laughing hard enough that she's starting to curl up. It makes her look innocent, a sight that fills Seolhyun with affection and love, reminding her that she made the right choice when saying yes.

But that doesn't change the fact that Hyejeong had just wiped some of the homemade frosting she was making on Seolhyun's nose.

Feeling playfully vindictive, Seolhyun quickly reaches for the frosting bowl, but isn't fast enough for Hyejeong who swiftly moves it away.

"Here, Seolhyunnie, let me clean it up," Hyejeong offers, gently gathering the frosting on her finger only to pop it in her mouth. "Mmm!"

Hyejeong's face lights up, grabbing the bowl of frosting and holding it up to Seolhyun. "Want to try some? It's really good."

Seolhyun nods quickly, wanting to have a taste of what will soon be a part of their wedding cake. It's surreal for Seolhyun to think about how quickly time flew over the years, from the moment she transferred high schools and met Hyejeong to now.

Preparing for their wedding tomorrow.

She's brought back to the present by Hyejeong offering frosting on her finger, letting her touch linger as Seolhyun wraps her lips around the slim digit. It finally pulls out with a 'pop', and Seolhyun wants nothing more than to melt under Hyejeong's unwavering gaze. The sweet taste in her mouth slowly dissipates, leaving the room in silence as the two stare at each other.

Hyejeong breaks the silence first, the heated look in her eyes softening to something much more gentle as she asks, "Good?"

Seolhyun nods, feeling her eyes crinkle with her smile. "It's amazing, I can't wait to see what it tastes like with the cake and strawberries."

"Are you starting to get nervous?" Hyejeong asks, changing the topic as she pulls out the cake they had baked earlier. It's now cool enough to spread the frosting on, and the two go to work putting on the finishing touches; Hyejeong spreading the frosting and Seolhyun placing strawberry slices.

"Not too much, I'm more excited than anything," Seolhyun admits. "I still can't believe that it's already here. It feels like just yesterday that we were meeting for the first time."

Hyejeong bursts into laughter at that. "It does, doesn't it. But no regrets?"

Seolhyun doesn't even need to think before she responds, "No regrets."

She leans into Hyejeong, pulling her fiancée in for a kiss. It's a simple press of lips on lips and shared warmth that affect her more than it should for how quickly it ends. When they pull away, Seolhyun can see the flush present on her own face mirrored in Hyejeong's.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	3. I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend (EXID: Hani/Junghwa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend  
> Group: EXID  
> Pairing: Hani/Junghwa  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 674  
> Summary: After an encounter in which Heeyeon pretends to be her girlfriend, Junghwa is left to deal with feelings she had hoped to keep bottled up.

"Hey pretty," comes a voice from behind Junghwa. She startles, jerking around to see an unfamiliar man eying her up and down. It takes a lot of effort to fight of the shudder of disgust currently trying to take over her body, and Junghwa can only hope that Heeyeon would hurry up.

After a very busy week of midterms, Heeyeon and Junghwa had decided to reward themselves by going to the movie theaters. Before being interrupted, Junghwa had been buying snacks while Heeyeon had run off to use the bathroom. More than anything in that moment, Junghwa wishes her friend would show up soon.

Feeling very uncomfortable, and not sure what an appropriate response might be, Junghwa says the first thing that comes to mind. "Excuse me? I don't know you, so please don't say things like that." She frowns for extra emphasis, hoping it'll deter the man.

It doesn't.

"But we can get to know each other, that would be fun right?" The man pushes on, giving Junghwa the sleaziest look she's ever seen in her life. _Come on, Heeyeon, where are you?_

"I'm not interested, please leave me alone." Junghwa feels herself slowly edging backwards, putting space between her and the unknown man. Even as she makes the move, Junghwa can tell it's the wrong one as he simply moves forward.

"Hey now." The man holds up his hands, as though attempting to look harmless, but Junghwa isn't fooled. "No need to be shy, I just-"

"You just what," a new voice loudly interrupts. Junghwa might have jumped in fright when an arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders if she hadn't recognized who it was. "You just wanted to chat her up, maybe even take her out after she very clearly said she wasn't interested?"

It's rare for Heeyeon to get annoyed, usually all smiles or contemplative silence, but right now Junghwa can feel how tense she is as she regards the male in front of them distastefully.

Junghwa isn't sure what Heeyeon is hoping for, but if it was the man backing off she's successful. The man backs away, hands still in the air pacifically, "Hey now, I'm not looking for trouble now."

"Really now? Maybe next time you decide to hit on someone, make sure they're okay with it first. I don't want to see you near my girlfriend again!" Heeyeon is almost sneering, and Junghwa turns around to hide how her lips are fighting off a smile.

"Come on, Unnie. Let's go."

Gently leading Heeyeon away from the concession stand, Junghwa sighs in relief when the man goes in the opposite direction. However, any excitement she previously had for seeing a movie has been squashed, and now she wants nothing more than to leave.

"Do you still want to see the movie?" Heeyeon asks, turning her head to look up at Junghwa. She still has her arm wrapped around Junghwa despite being shorter, and it comforts Junghwa even if it means their faces are almost uncomfortably close. It also means that Junghwa is ninety percent positive her face is bright red.

Junghwa shakes her head. "Not really, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Heeyeon smiles fondly, reaching up to tuck stray hair strands behind Junghwa's ear. "I'm not exactly in the mood for a movie either. But we can do something else, if you'd like?"

It doesn't take Junghwa long to contemplate the question. "Yeah, sounds good. But what could we do?"

"We could go out to eat? Are you hungry? It can be like a date if you like?"

Heeyeon's words cause Junghwa to freeze. "A date?"

Heeyeon looks even more fond as she responds. "Yes, a date. It's just, every once in a while I catch you looking at me and I wonder. Doesn't hurt that you're very pretty and kindhearted, anyone would be lucky to date you. But like I said earlier, it's only a date if you're okay with it."

Junghwa smiles brightly. "Okay."

"So it's a date then?" Heeyeon asks to confirm.

"It's a date."


End file.
